We Are The Magical Winx
We Are The Magical Winx is the opening song for Season 8. Lyrics |-|English= When you get in trouble Rise up from the rubble Call the Winx and light up the spark Now we've got the power of the stars We are the magical Winx! Lighting up the shadows Shining like a rainbow We're the Winx, a flash in the dark Come with us, we'll save the universe We are the magical Winx! Join the magical Join the magical Join the magical Winx! All for one Nothing can’t be done We shine like the sun Just be ready for fun Call my name in a fiery frame You will rise into the flames Bring it on We’re tenacious and strong It's time to right the wrong It’s time to play along You and me, we’re a marvelous team And our friendship is the key That’s the Winx Club... When you get in trouble Rise up from the rubble Call the Winx and light up the spark Now we've got the power of the stars We are the magical Winx! Lighting up the shadows Shining like a rainbow We're the Winx, a flash in the dark Come with us, we'll save the universe We are the magical Winx! Join the magical Winx! One for all As the battle rolls And the weakest falls, the strongest takes it all Call my name in a fiery frame You will rise into the flames Get it right We’ll be shining bright Standing for the light, ready for the fight You and me, we’re a marvelous team And our friendship is the key That’s the Winx Club... When you get in trouble Rise up from the rubble Call the Winx and light up the spark Now we've got the power of the stars We are the magical Winx! Lighting up the shadows Shining like a rainbow We're the Winx, a flash in the dark Come with us, we'll save the universe We are the magical Winx! When the darkness falls Answer to the call Join the magical Winx! |-|Italian= Prendi la mia mano E portami lontano Siamo Winx tra sogno e realtà Il potere delle stelle è in te Noi siamo magiche Winx Voleremo in cielo Sull'arcobaleno Siamo Winx amiche e magia Salveremo il mondo insieme a te Noi siamo magiche Winx Nell'oscurità Sempre vincerà La magia di Winx Club Qui con noi Tutto è possibile È una festa che Non finisce mai Magiche, siamo fate lo sai Sempre pronte a correre Io e te, forti come non mai Non ci arrenderemo Neanche in mezzo ai guai Siamo un team Scintillante lo sai Siamo amiche più che mai Questo è Winx Club Prendi la mia mano E portami lontano Siamo Winx tra sogno e realtà Il potere delle stelle è in te Noi siamo magiche Winx Voleremo in cielo Sull'arcobaleno Siamo Winx amiche e magia Salveremo il mondo insieme a te Noi siamo magiche Winx Siamo magiche Winx Qui vedrai Non ci si annoia mai Basta un attimo E sei una di noi Magica, siamo fate io e te Sempre pronte a correre Splenderai Forte più che mai E combatterai Fianco a fianco a noi Siamo un team Scintillante lo sai Siamo amiche più che mai Questo è Winx Club Prendi la mia mano E portami lontano Siamo Winx tra sogno e realtà Il potere delle stelle è in te Noi siamo magiche Winx Voleremo in cielo Sull'arcobaleno Siamo Winx amiche e magia Salveremo il mondo insieme a te Noi siamo magiche Winx Nell'oscurità Sempre vincerà La magia di Winx Club Trivia Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Winx Club Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 Songs (Winx Club)